gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Luis López
Luis Fernando López (1983 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y como protagonista en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Luis tiene 25 años y tiene ascendencia dominicana, aunque nació en Liberty City. Luis es el guardaespaldas personal de Anthony Prince, alias Gay Tony. Luis es un miembro importante de la banda callejera Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers, ya que tiene un pequeño club el cual es protegido y vigilado por los miembros de la banda. Según la base de datos, Luis fue arrestado en dos ocasiones, la primera en 2001 por robo de vehículos y la segunda detención fue durante el 2003 por agresión. Ademas es el asesino de Mori Green, miembro importante de la Mafia Judia. Biografía Antes de GTA IV Liberty City, 2000 El reformatorio Antes de los sucesos ocurridos en 2008, Luis López solía ser el compinche de Armando Torres y Henrique Bardas en el tráfico de drogas. No obstante, fue enviado al reformatorio a los 17 años, en cuanto lo pillaron después de haberle disparado a un profesor de su escuela que tenía "cierta atracción" por su hermana. Según Luis, intentaron convencerlo de que ir al reformatorio sería por su bien, pero no funcionó. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 El asalto thumb|180px|Luis en la cola del banco. Mientras esperaba pacientemente en la cola del banco de Liberty City, Luis López es tomado de rehén por cuatro asaltantes, quienes tres de ellos se quedan vigilando a los rehenes y el cuarto plantaba los C4 en la bóveda de seguridad. En medio del silencio, uno de los rehenes llama la atención de Luis y le revela que eliminará a los asaltantes, preguntando luego por su nombre. Luis responde al plan del rehén, diciéndole que no cree que es buena idea, pero el rehén no se deja convencer por Luis y procede a dispararle a uno de ellos, alertando a los otros tres asaltantes, quienes matan al rehén que se llevó la vida de uno de sus socios. Posteriormente, las bombas explotan y sacuden todo el banco, quedándose Luis recostado en el suelo hasta que los asaltantes abandonan el banco. El trato Mientras se realizaba un intercambio con Niko Bellic y Johnny Klebitz, Isaac Roth ordena a Mori Green a inspeccionar los diamantes por los cuales se ofrecía una gran suma de dinero. Mientras el anciano observa uno de los diamantes, Luis aparece por una ventana y le dispara a este, asesinándolo. Posteriormente, al ver que la mafia judía ignora sus advertencias y le apuntan para dispararle, Luis comienza a eliminar a todos los presentes, exceptuando a Niko y Johnny, quienes logran escapar. El intercambio Tráiler thumb|350px|center|El tráiler de Luis López. Atuendos que usa *Atuendo informal *Traje del Maisonette 9 *Chaqueta roja *Chaqueta de cuero negra *Chaqueta de cuero marrón *Chaqueta negra Archivo policial center|550px Curiosidades * Su emisora de radio favorita es San Juan Sounds. * Luis López es el único protagonista en usar el spanglish (una mezcla entre español e inglés) para hablar. *Hasta el momento, solo Luis López y Carl Johnson, Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton y Trevor Philips son los únicos personajes capaces de usar un paracaídas. *Carl Johnson y Luis López son los únicos que pueden bailar. *Después de Victor Vance, Luis es el segundo protagonista latinoamericano de la saga (ambos son originarios de la República Dominicana), pero a diferencia de Victor, Luis sabe hablar el español. *En la misión Three Leaf Clover (GTA IV), si pasas otra vez por el banco después de perder a la policía y antes de dejar a Packie McReary en su casa, veras que Luis aun sigue tirado en el piso y los demás rehenes ya no están. *En la misión Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (de GTA IV), Niko puede correr detrás de Luis para asesinarlo, aunque es muy complicado que los hombres de Bulgarin lo dejen escapar. *Al parecer Luis López fue victima de abuso sexual ya que en la misión Corner Kids Armando Torres le dice a Luis López que su profesora de sexto año abusó de él. *Es posible bailar con algunas mujeres en el club Hércules pero no tener sexo con ellas. Luis sólo intercambia besos y caricias. Sólo tiene sexo con mujeres que estén en el otro club de Gay Tony, el Maisonette 9. *Tiene un tatuaje en el lado derecho del cuello. *Luis junto con Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, Roman Bellic, Tony Prince, Isaac Roth, Mori Green y El cocinero son los ocho personajes que están presentes tanto en IV, TLAD y TBoGT. *Es junto a Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton y Trevor Philips los protagonistas que su Artwork sale en las portadas de sus respectivos juegos. Artworks e imágenes - Artworks= Luis Fernando Lopez.jpg|Artwork de Luis Fernando López. Luis Fernando Lopez2.jpg|Segundo artwork de Luis Fernando López. Luis Lopez.jpg|Otro artwork de Luis López. Luis F. Artwoork.PNG|Artwork de Luis López (posiblemente en su versión Beta). - Imágenes= GTA IV Ballad of Gay Tony Wallpaper 2.jpg|Luis López con un Fusil. GTA EFLC PC1.PNG|Luis López en el apartamento de Yusuf Amir. GTA EFLC PC3.PNG|Luis López dentro del Maisonette 9. }} Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Three Leaf Clover *Museum Piece *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Por ser el protagonista, aparece en todas las misiones. ar:لويس لوبيز de:Luis Lopez en:Luis Lopez fi:Luis Lopez fr:Luis Lopez it:Luis Lopez nl:Luis Lopez pl:Luis Lopez pt:Luis Lopez ro:Luis Lopez tr:Luis Lopez Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony